As is known, media content access by content users is changing from opportunistic access to on-demand access. On-demand media content, as well as some standard media content, is often delivered by streaming the content to a multimedia receiving platform, such as a set-top box, a smart phone, a computer tablet, a laptop computer, or the like, for content display. If the multimedia content is premium content, the multimedia content is often protected in some manner during transmission to the multimedia receiving platform. For example, various Digital Rights Management (DRM) and Conditional Access (CA) technologies may be used to provide protection for the media content from the media source to the multimedia receiving platform. Such technologies generally involve encryption of the content media.
A system-on-a-chip (SoC) device is an integrated circuit that incorporates various components of electronic systems on a single die or substrate. For example, a SoC integrated circuit may include a processor core, memory, video components, audio components, and/or communication components on a single chip. Due to their relatively small size, SoCs are used in many multimedia receiving platforms.